Breathe into me
by Lonely.Wallflower
Summary: This story features an OC character who joins the rest of the cast at Jeguk high school. She has been through a lot, so let's see if this transfer will make her or break her. Will she be able to find love? How will she react to Kim Tan, Young Do and the rest of the students? Writing the story as I go so no fixed pairing as of yet.
1. There are no fairy tales

I knew since I was really young that fairy tales did not exist outside of books and movies. Maybe that is why I became such an avid reader. Because I knew that the only way I could see dreams coming true was through the eyes of a book character.

Don't take this as the ramblings of a moody teenager. I know what I am talking about. My mom comes from an extremely wealthy family. She led a princess's life, from party to party and an endless line of suitors but none of them appealed to her. Till she met my dad in one of the receptions that she was invited to.

My dad was the assistant of the BCB bank chairman and was accompanying him to the party when he laid eyes on my mom and sparks flew. They were both pretty young people, smart, smooth talkers and from two different worlds, which made it even more tempting to the two of them.

To make a long story short, everybody was against their relationship, she was forbidden from ever seeing him again and he was fired from his job, but that didn't stop them. A few weeks later they eloped. My maternal grandfather was furious and he immediately disowned my mom, froze her trust account and pulled some strings to make it impossible for my dad to find any job.

But the couple refused to break up and they moved to a small town deciding to build their life together there. For a while things were looking up for them, my dad found an accountant job in a small firm and my mom started teaching at the local school. But then she became pregnant and things started getting downhill from there. Their salaries that were just enough to support the two of them became insufficient with the medical bills for my mom especially that she had a hard time with pregnancy, and then when I was born I became one additional mouth to feed and my dad was struggling to make ends meet since my mother quit her job to take care of baby me.

I guess hardship caused bitterness to fill the space previously occupied by love and the blame game began. Now that I think back on it, it doesn't really matter who started it first, but as far as I can remember, I can still hear my dad blaming his ill fate on mom, saying that if he hadn't met her, he wouldn't have had to live such a painful life. My mom would cry hearing this and at first I would try to comfort her by going to her and hug her, but she'd push me away. She never actually said it out loud but later on I understood that she was deep down blaming me, for being born. She was happy before me and then I came, and my dad stopped loving her.

I grew up in such a bitter household that it was no wonder I became a rather cold and distant child. I didn't have friends, because I didn't know how to make any. At first I was envious of how the other children found new playmates since the first day of school. I was so used to being silent at home that I never knew what to say when they approached me trying to strike conversation. They must have mistook my awkwardness with coldness, so they left me alone and that is how I have been ever since.

School was easy to me so I had the highest grades of my year mates and that set me apart from them even more. But my parents were too engrossed in their own pain and regrets to praise me. I was invisible and got used to it.

Years went by and life was the same. Year in and year out it was the same hollowness in my chest, I held no hopes, no dreams, I was drifting through life. How could I when I had no one to talk to who could show me the bright side of life? I couldn't remember the last time my mother smiled at me or took me aside for some girl talk. Nor could I recall a time when my father would pat my had or take me somewhere like I have seen other parents do. But I couldn't blame them for any of that because I felt that their misery was because of me. If I had never been born, they would have carried on being happy as they were before me. So I decided to spare them further unhappiness by being as quiet and invisible as I could.

But I guess life had other plans for me. During the summer before I started high school, my parents were in an accident. They were fighting in the car and my dad lost control in a curve and the car crashed. They were both dead when the medics arrived. Just like that, I became an orphan. No warnings whatsoever.

I guess shock would be an understatement to describe my state. My parents might not have been the loving kind but they were my parents. The only family I had. And they were gone in the blink of an eye. I had no one left. I didn't know what to do with my life nor where I would go. I went through the funeral numb, not registering not caring about the pitying looks I was receiving. Extending my hand mechanically when people would shake my hand but otherwise still as a statue.

On the last day of the funeral service, I was handed the ashes of my parents by an aging old lady. It was strange how two grown people could fit into such a small urn. And yet here they were, in my hands and more united in death than they ever were in life. I didn't have to think hard about where I wanted to scatter their ashes. There was a small hill just outside of town, I decided to go there and let the wind carry the ashes away hoping that whatever worries that chained my parents in life would be swept away by the wind and giving them the peace and happiness they needed.

It occurred to me while climbing down the hill and making my way back home that I hadn't shed a tear yet at the loss of my family. A distant part of me wondered whether I became too cold that I no longer felt anything. But I knew that grief would hit me hard later. And there would be no one to help me through it.

Once I reached the house, I saw a fancy car parked and two men in black suits standing in front of it. When they saw me, one of them hurried to open the back seat door and an old man stepped out. He looked to be in his seventies, average height and holding a cane. But the most striking feature was his eyes,they were chillingly cold as he looked at me.

I stopped by his side and we looked at each other for a while before he said: "You must be Go Min Ah."

"I am. However I am afraid that I don't know who you are."

"Your grandfather. Park Tae Woo."

I guess I was still too numb to even feel surprised at his appearance so I simply nodded my head at him and said "I guess you heard what happened to my parents then."

"I have. Come, there is much to discuss."

I followed him into the car and sat across him waiting for him to explain what he wanted from me. He sat there scrutinizing me for some time before saying "What do you know about your mother?"

"That you disowned her after she chose to leave with my father."

"You should also know that your mother had a younger brother. After she left with your ... father, he became my heir, but his health was very fragile and he passed away last year."

"I am sorry for your loss."

He didn't acknowledge my statement but instead carried on: "With your mother's death you now became the heiress of the Park group."

"You disowned my mom. And therefore me by association. So I am sure I am no one's heiress." I replied

"You are still my granddaughter."

"True as that might be, I am not interested in the heiress position."

"You don't get a say in the matter, you are still a minor and with both your parents death, I am your legal guardian and you will follow my orders."

"Why? Why are you doing this? You've never shown interest in me and you don't like me?" I asked feeling the walls of a new prison tighten around me

"Feelings have no say in this, the group has to have an heir and you are it. Whether you like it or not. You have an hour to pack your belongings and come with me to the mansion."

"Why do you want me to move in with you?"

"Because you will need to learn about your new life. You will spend the remainder of the summer learning the essentials of the chaebol world and etiquette before starting high school. Whic by the way I started your transfer for"

" Transfer?"

"Obviously! You will be attending Jeguk high school." He then added with a cruel smile "And don't think of running away like your mother did. I will not be lenient this time around!"

*** End of Chapter 1 ***


	2. Unwanted

The Park mansion was huge. And cold. Just like its inhabitants. It was a good thing that I didn't expect anything when first going there or I would have been very disappointed. Upon reaching my new "home" my grandfather left me to the maids and disappeared.

I was taken to meet the lady of the house. She was my grandfather's second wife after my grandmother died. Lady Park was an extremely beautiful and classy lady who did not waste a second letting me know how unwelcome I was in her house and how I should make myself scarce.

I was then taken to my room, or should I say suite. I had my own bedroom, bathroom, living room and study. The maids left me to unpack and then came back with lunch. It didn't take a genius to understand that I would be taking my meals on my own for however long I would be staying in this house. And yet I wasn't very bothered by it. I was already used to being lonely and unwanted.

My private tutoring lessons started the very next day. I had to study English, Business, Etiquette, Communication, only to name a few. Part of me welcomed this busy schedule as I immersed myself in my lessons to distract myself from my status as a puppet.

Days and weeks passed by and I didn't see anyone expect the maids and my tutors. I would spend the day studying and in the evenings I would go down to the garden and sit there till it was dinner time and I would go back to my room. I guess my grandfather thought I was taking things too well and put tabs on me because I could feel eyes watching me whenever I left my rooms, but I couldn't be bothered by them. I knew I had nowhere to go. I was a penniless orphan minor, how long would I last without something happening to me or my grandfather catching me? My chances were slim and I could only endure my prison until I came of age.

Soon enough, it was the eve of my attending my new high school. I did some reading about Jeguk High and I found out that Lady Park was the chairwoman. It was a school for heirs, sons of wealthy chaebols, powerful politicians and everyone rich enough to attend it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling apprehensive. I was too used to being invisible but I didn't know what would happen at this new school. All I wanted was peace and quiet.

My grandfather called me that evening. It was the first time he spoke to me since I came to the mansion. Once I entered his study, he said "Your tutors are happy with your progress. You will do well in Jeguk high, however for the time being, I want no one to know who you are. If anyone asks, you are the daughter of a Chinese new money who sent you to Jeguk because he wanted you to have the best education. The driver will take you to and from school "

I nodded my head and stood there waiting to see if he had more to say but he resumed reading his newspaper so I left the room quietly and went back to my room.

I was too nervous to sleep that night and when the morning came I ate some light breakfast and got ready for school.

The drive to school was quiet as I spent it listening to music on my phone. Music was my remedy whenever I was nervous so I kept my earphones on even after getting out of the car and entering the school grounds.

As a new student, I needed to go to the principal's office. Luckily I knew where to go since I asked one of my tutors about the layout of the school.

On my way I was met with a few curious stares but I ignored them and focused on my music and my surroundings. I finally reached the entrance of the building where the principal's office was but the door was obstructed by a crowd of students who were gathered around God only knows what. I hated crowds but I had to get through or I would be late for my appointment so I started weaving my way between the students until I felt a change in the atmosphere and more eyes than usual on me. I looked around and I found that I was right in the middle of the circle of students, exactly between two guys who seemed about to throw punches at each other. Oh boy, seems like I was interrupting a fight! Oh well boys don't let me keep you! I carried on as though nothing happened and continued my way inside the building. The sooner I meet the principal the sooner I can get to class and get this day over with!

*** End of chapter 2 ***


	3. Making enemies

*** Choi Yound Do POV ***

Fighting with Kim Tan was a welcome back to school ritual. It didn't matter who would start it or what would be said, we would be trading punches in no time. That's how we were. And that day was no different. Coming back to school and seeing his lazy face just grated on my nerves and I just had to land in a few punches. We were just getting started when something came between us. At first I thought it was a teacher coming to break up the fight but upon looking closer I saw a girl wearing our school uniform. She had her earphones on, her phone in her hands and she seemed completely oblivious to the situation she put herself in. I was about to push her out of the way when she raised her head, looked left and right, took stock of what was happening and I saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

I was waiting for her to start trembling, apologizing or scurrying out of the way when realizing who she was disturbing when she did none of the above. She completely ignored us and went into the building. Nobody ignored me and Tan, not separately and certainly not together. I looked over to Tan and he seemed as shocked as I felt. The crowd started whispering about the girl and speculating who she was. So it seems she was new considering no one knew her. A transfer student. A fun plan started to form in my head. I hadn't played with a transfer student for a while. Tan must have read my mind because he kept watching me wearily but somehow I didn't feel like fighting him anymore. I had some mouse to catch and play with.

But unfortunately that would have to wait because first period was about to start and I couldn't afford to be late or my old man would hear about it and give me hell. He was still pissed about my last suspension.

I went into the classroom and took my seat getting ready for a nap when the class went deadly quiet, I lazily raised my head and what do you know? Little mouse is here? The gods must really like me if they put her in my class. Or they must really hate her. She looked across the room before finding an empty seat at the far corner and sitting there once again ignoring the stares she was getting. That girl really got nerves of steel!

I noticed Lee Bo Na starting to make her way to little mouse, probably to show her how things work around here but the teacher chose that moment to enter. I must have dozed off right after that because I was woken up by the bell ringing and chairs scraping the floor. I was stretching when I saw transfer student trying to make her way out of the class but being stopped by Bo Na and her sidekicks. "I don't think we've been introduced. I am Lee Bo Na".

Transfer student nodded her head and said "Go Min Ah"

"Go Min Ah? I haven't heard your name before, you're not chaebol are you? Are you a new rich?"

Transfer student didn't reply but was looking at Bo Na and studying her quietly. Bo Na must have taken her silence for a negative because she continued:"That means you are a welfare student. Let me tell you how things work, you are the bottom of the bottom of the food chain. You do not breathe without our permission, you are only here because of our generosity so be grateful and make yourself useful whenever we need you or you will be in trouble, you got it?"

Go Min Ah looked closely and silently at Bo Na before letting out a small amused laugh:"Oh I see how it is but what to do? I am afraid I don't have the time to play along."

"Wh... what?" Bo Na spluttered angrily "Do you know who I am?"

"I can take a guess, but that does't change anything." Oh little mouse is brave, but stupid if she thinks she can get away unscathed after angering Bo Na. I was starting to worry there would be nothing left of her for me to play with once Bo Na was done with her.

"I will make your life miserable, you mark my words!"

Instead of scaring the new girl, this threat only made her smile wider and lean closer to say: "Sweetheart, do your worst!" before making her way around the trio and leaving the class.

I thought to myself: that was interesting. Maybe I don't need to do any tormenting for now. Must be entertaining to see what Bo Na had in store to humiliate the transfer student.

I didn't have to wait long as Bo Na exacted her revenge during lunch. We were all sitting in the cafeteria, she waited patiently till the little mouse filled her tray with food before tripping her. Go Min Ah fell on the floor, the contents of her tray spilling on her uniform. Bo Na let out a high laugh saying "Seems like you started to learn your place, at our feet!" Others started to snicker and I watched with interest the new girl as I was trying to guess whether she would start crying or fight back. She did neither, she stood up, picked her tray, looked back at Bo Na and then said "I really thought you had more style and creativity than that. I am kind of disappointed." She set her tray at Bo Na's table and waled out of the cafeteria looking straight ahead.

Was the girl suicidal? A masochist? Didn't she understand that she was just egging Bo Na and making enemies? At the rate she was antagonizing people, she wouldn't last a month at school? I walked to Bo Na and patted her shoulder mockingly : "Bo Na, my dear, you must be losing your touch! In the past, you would have made her cry with a look!"

"Shut up Young Do!"

"Just saying if you need pointers ..."

"Back off, she is mine!"

"In that case, I am looking froward to what you'd do next!"


	4. Trip

What was I doing, antagonizing people on my very first day? Being sarcastic wasn't really how I usually behaved. In my head, sure, but not out loud, however, something pushed me to talk to the queen bee of the class, at least that is who I assumed Lee Bo Na to be. I guess I had too much to do with adults running my life and treating me like a property that her threats were so childish and amusing. I hadn't felt amused in so long.

However I had no intention of being bullied. In my previous school, children stayed away from me, but it seemed that rich kids were intent on making my life miserable. I had to think of a way to make them stop and forget about me, but I had no clue how.

The cafeteria incident wasn't the last, soon after I would come to school to find insults written all over my locker and desk. If I left a book on my desk, I would find it torn apart. Once a girl tried to trip me on the stairs, but I had become more vigilant when it came to physical bullying. I would always steer away from people and make sure there are no risks of me tripping. Then I avoided the cafeteria altogether. I asked the cooks at home to pack lunch for me and I would eat it in a secluded part of the garden at school.

I found that spot by accident one day and it took my breath away. There were old and big tree offering a welcoming shadow next to a fountain that made such a soothing sound in the otherwise complete quiet. It seemed that nobody went there so it became my favorite spot in the whole school and where I spent most of my time outside class.

Her inability to break me drove Bo Na into more anger and she kept sending thinly veiled insults my way whenever she saw me, but I learned long ago to tune out much more hurtful words. I was used to them.

Over all, I felt like I always did, empty. I was like a shell, nothing held interest to me, nothing angered me. I wanted so badly to feel, but I didn't know how. I felt like I was looking at people living their lives through a glass wall. I could see them, hear them but they could neither see nor hear me. They were happy together and I was forever unhappy alone. But no one cared.

Soon enough came the time for the first school trip. I didn't want to go but my grandfather surprisingly called me to his study and told me to go. When I asked him for the reason he said: "These informal settings are the best ways to forge alliances with your classmates as they are heirs to their parents and might be of use to us in the future." I wanted to tell him that that would never happen because everybody at school hated me but I didn't think he'd change his mind so I left to pack wondering how I would spend 2 days and two nights with classmates from hell.

We were supposed to travel by bus to a small town by the beach and from there spend the time on a cruise ship anchored there partying. Of course students could have driven there in their own cars but the principal insisted in the bus to strengthen friendship bonds or something of the like. None of that mattered to me. I was planning to sleep the whole drive and then spend my time walking around the town. I did't feel like partying and I didn't think I would be welcome anyways.

I was among the first to get on the bus so at least I was able to pick a good seat: the corner seat in the very last row. I pulled my phone, put on my earphones and let my gaze roam around. Zoning out became sort of my thing since I was a kid. My mind would wander not thinking about anything in particular. Just floating, no sadness and no worrying.

For once, the rest of the group left me alone and I was grateful for the reprieve as I sat watching the scenery go by. Soon enough we left Seoul and its tall buildings and took the highway and then we drove past several towns getting smaller and smaller till we reached our destination. The town in which we were staying was adorable in its simplicity and so warm and welcoming. The first stop was the inn in which we were staying. Well not really staying as much as leaving luggage before boarding the yacht as most people would be spending the night on the boat.

The girl sharing my room left shortly after dumping her suitcase so I went about unpacking my stuff and getting comfortable. I dressed down in denim shorts and a sleeveless white shirt before coming down for lunch. The inn owners were an elderly couple who were extremely happy to have such rich and influential people in their establishment so they went all out. The food was delicious, and the home made drinks refreshing. I was distractedly eating and looking through the window when I felt all eyes on me. I sighed thinking "Not again!". Raising my eyes and looking around trying to determine the source, I wasn't really surprised to see that it was Lee Bo Na. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her and she smirked :"We were just thinking that you had to pay for the trip that we allowed you to take with us. You will wash all the dishes! We already asked the inn keepers to leave for the afternoon promising to clean everything. You wouldn't want to disappoint the old couple now would you?" When I didn't reply she said "You weren't really thinking to come with us on the boat, were you? We don't want you there, do we guys?" I heard snickering all around me but I focused on Bo Na and smiled "I have no intention of going on the boat nor partying with you, so rest easy!"

"Good, let's leave everyone." And then they all left. Walking by me most of them were laughing, one guy that I remember was called Kim Tan didn't spare me a look and another who was the tallest and meanest looked of the group just smirked at me evilly before walking out.

I left the in myself paying no heed to Bo Na's instructions, she didn't really think that I was going to clean out after her. Walking on the beach I reached and old couple walking by holding hands and I saw that they were the couple from the Inn. I heard the woman say "That was very sweet of the young people to offer to clean up. I was dreading the dishes." She laughed softly.

"You know I would help", her husband said.

"I know dear but we are not as young as we used to be."

They continued walking in silence and I stopped walking. I felt so bad for them for the mess left. True it was not my responsibility but the old woman was so relieved and happy, I couldn't imagine her expression if she went back and saw that the promise she was given wasn't kept. After all, what did I have to do? It wasn't like I was invited nor interested in the other students fun.

I headed back to the inn and took stock of the situation. So many plates, bowels, utensils! so much mess! I pulled my hair from its usual ponytail into a high bun and got to work humming to the music I put on speaker.

I must have been at it for hours because the sun was close to setting by the time I was done, but the place was looking pristine. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Stretching, I decided to continue the walk on the beach that I interrupted earlier.

There were less people now which made me appreciate the view even more. I loved these walks, I felt so free and the happiest I have been when doing them. The sea was infinite in front of my eyes. The waves breaking at my feet, the sun shying away and painting the horizon with its glow. Everything was perfect.

I suppose I was very tired from tidying up the inn so I couldn't remember when my eyes closed and I dozed off. However when I opened my eyes the night already fell and I woke to the sound of some snickering. I thought it was one of my classmates again but upon looking up I saw three young men who seemed local and they were too close for my comfort. They seemed drunk. One of them said: "Are you lost little lady? Do you need some help?"

I knew that ignoring them wouldn't work, nor would I be able to outrun them so I replied "No thank you, I am just heading back!"

"Oh,come now, it's still early! how about you keep us company?", one of the other two said extending his hand to me

I steeped further back and looked around to see if anyone was coming our way and could help me. I was starting to feel relieved when I saw two people closing in but it was short lived as they were Choi Young Do and Kim Tan and they completely ignored me.

I was really starting to get scared but tried not to show it. Looking back at the 3 men surrounding me I said: "Please back off and let me go."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because I will get you in serious trouble if you don't."

They started laughing and the first guy said "Such big words from a tiny girl. No one would be able to help you sweetheart. Even if you yell no one would come."

"Then you better hope you kill me, because if you don't, I will unleash an army of lawyers on your tails and they won't rest till you spend the rest of your lives in jail. You do not know who you are messing with. So I suggest you back off right now. I have memorized your faces and it must not be hard for people to recognize your descriptions in such a little town. If you do anything to me, my lawyers will find you. Trust me!"

It was all false bravado as I could barely distinguish their faces in my fear and I was pretty sure that grandfather would much rather bury the whole story than put these thugs on trial and attract negative publicity. But they didn't need to know that. However they must have seen my resolve on my face and thought that I wouldn't be worth the hassle that I threatened to be so muttering curses they backed off and left.

I didn't waste a moment in running back to the inn. I ran and ran and ran till I thought all breath left my body but I didn't stop. Reaching it, I extended my hand to the knob to open the door but I started shaking so hard I couldn't. Soon my whole body started shaking and I felt myself collapsing before being pulled up by a pair of arms.


	5. Saviors

*** Kim Tan POV ***

I liked school trips because they were the only way for Young Do and me to get wasted with no one telling on us our parents. That didn't stop me from being the last one to get on the bus as I overslept the night before. As luck would have it, there was only one spot available, next to the new transfer student. I sat down but she didn't acknowledge, she kept staring at the window and didn't seem to realize my presence at all. Which was just fine with me as I pulled my headset and slept to the sound of loud hard rock.

The inn held no interest to me and I was waiting for lunch to be over to start getting drunk on the boat. As lunch neared its end I saw Bo Na start piking again on the new girl saying something about cleaning the place. Lee Bo Na, that girl never quits, she had been trying to humiliate and belittle new girl and despite the latter not responding to her taunts, she never let up. Seemed like people will get entertained in this trip with some rounds of bullying. Not that I cared either way. For me, anyone attending Jeguk High knew what they were getting into. You were either strong or little fish. Transfer student had it coming. She shouldn't have enrolled, but some people just liked to be in proximity of the strong and influential. Well, she had to know there was a price to pay.

On the boat, I found Young Do at our usual spot and we started drinking and smoking. We didn't talk. If we did we'd fight, but we limited our fights to first day of school. The rest of the time we would get drunk and part ways. That was the plan that day but the wine was crap. It was like drinking water. There was no buzz so we decided to visit the local bar and see if they had decent drinks. On our way there, we saw a girl surrounded by 3 guys. They looked like predators toying with their prey before pouncing. We ignored the whole scene and passed by, after all it was none of our business and the girl had it coming for being out so late when I heard her voice and realized it was new girl saying: "Then you better hope you kill me, because if you don't, I will unleash an army of lawyers on your tails and they won't rest till you spend the rest of your lives in jail. You do not know who you are messing with. So I suggest you back off right now. I have memorized your faces and it must not be hard for people to recognize your descriptions in such a little town. If you do anything to me, my lawyers will find you. Trust me!"

What do you know, she did have a backbone. Her voice was stronger than when I heard her talk to Bo Na and the air of authority she exuded must have scared her tormentors as they left her. Then she started to run. She ran like the devil was chasing her. She ran past us without seeing us and only stopped at the Inn's door. We had to pass by the inn on the way to the bar, and when we reached it, I saw that she was trembling so hard that she was unable to open the door, then her legs gave out.

I didn't know what took over me but I found myself catching her before she fell then I motioned to Young Do to open the door. He raised his brow surprised at my unusual behavior but I just shrugged and lifted the girl in my arms before stepping inside the inn.

She wouldn't stop shaking in my arms and even when I sat her down on a chair in the lunch area. She was hugging herself with her arms and biting her lower lip still lost in her head to realize who was with her. I shrugged off my jacket and covered her with it and gradually her shaking lessened till it stopped. That was when she came back to her senses and looked up. Surprise was written all over her face at seeing us and then there was wariness before her face closed off. She removed the jacket and handed it back to me saying "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it!"

Before I would reply the old couple from the Inn came into the room and they started thanking us profusely for helping with the cleaning. I looked at the girl surprised, she really cleaned the place? Was she stupid? After the way she spoke to the thugs, I had a hard time thinking that she would follow Bo Na's orders just like that.

After the couple left, Young Do voiced what I was thinking "Are you stupid girl? why would you clean the place?"

She bit her lip for a second before saying "Because the innkeepers believed in the promise made."

"So?", I said still not understanding

"So, I didn't want them to be disappointed after they had been so nice to us."

"You really are stupid", Young Do said

"It's a matter of opinion really",she said"I prefer to think of it as the humane thing to do. Now if you excuse me, I think I am going to bed."

She started walking to the stairs and then turned back, looked at us and said softly "Thank you one more time for everything. Goodnight!"


	6. Do not test me

Despite the incident of the previous evening, I slept soundly through the night. I woke up well rested around 8 in the morning and after a quick shower, I went down for breakfast. As I thought, the inn was completely empty but for the owners. Everybody else must have spent the night on the boat.

The old Innkeepers showed me to a table with heaps on fruit on top, jugs of milk, coffee and a wide variety of baked pastries that looked so delicious that I felt my stomach grumble at the sight. After a hearty breakfast, I decided to take a look around town. Without thinking about it, I felt myself steering away from the beach. I knew that it was a bit silly for me to still feel apprehension for what happened. And I knew that I should have felt embarrassed that Kim Tan and Choi Young Do for seeing me so weak but I couldn't bring myself to care. Seems that besides feeling empty, I only had room to feel fear, not embarrassment. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it from these thoughts, I left my feet take me wherever they pleased with no destination in mind. It was indeed a lovely little town. So warm and cheerful. I walked through the streets stopping here and there to admire items that caught my interest in random shops until I reached a place that had an overview of the whole town. It was such a beautiful sight that I sat down and let my gaze wonder all over the sceneries below. I didn't know how much time passed, it could have been minutes or hours for all I knew. I was broken out of my revery by a hand shaking my shoulder. Upon turning around, I saw that it was one of Bo Na's lackeys with Queen Bee and quite a group of my classmates behind her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?", Bo Na said mockingly

As usual, my cold gaze was all the answer she got, so she huffed impatiently and said "I guess you really are too stupid to have basic conversation skills, welfare student."

"Can I help you Bo Na?", I asked in a neutral tone

"Yes, you can leave, we are going to sit here for a while and your presence is unwanted."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before turning around to watch the scenery that I was admiring earlier, but the spell was broken. When I was feeling contentment, I no longer felt it. The peace and quiet were broken so I sighed and stood up from where I was sitting and without a look at anyone around I started leaving the place. I suppose Bo Na thought my leaving was a sign of my capitulation so she said mockingly "Good girl, you know you don't belong here, so you should make yourself scarce whenever your betters are around."

I knew that if I shut up then and there they would escalate the bullying so I turned around and keeping my eyes on Bo Na, I stepped forward until I got so close she had to inch backwards and I said softly :"Listen to me you little airhead, I couldn't care less about you and your power games. I get it, this is how this school works but I don't give a damn. Keep me out of all these games because I don't have the time or energy for these childish things." She must have been surprised by the coldness of my tone because she swallowed audibly before muttering "Oh yeah, and what will you do?"

"You have no idea what I am capable of, so do not test me or my retaliation will not be as harmless as your silly bullying. Stay away from me. Are we clear?" This was said so softly that she was the only one to hear but made it all the more serious. So she nodded imperceptibly and I turned around again and walked away.

Whatever happiness I was able to feel during this trip just evaporated. I was back to my dark empty pit of life.


	7. Who are you?

*** Choi Young Do POV ***

Things were definitely strange. The days following our return from the school trip, Lee Bo Na completely seized her bullying of the new girl. She was pretending that she didn't exist and whenever they locked gazes, I could swear that it was fear in Bo Na's eyes. But that was impossible, Lee Bo Na was fearless.

As for the new girl, she was the same. Quiet, only speaking in class when directly addressed by the teachers, her answers brief but always correct. She was never there for lunch and disappeared as soon as school was out. Mystery unresolved.

Soon it was time for exams. I never really cared much about them and nor did the rest of the guys. After all, regardless we would all graduate and work in our parents companies. The only people who were worried were welfare students whose scholarships depended on how well they performed in the exams. Yoon Chan Young, Bo Na's crush (not that she would admit it out loud), was always the first in the class. Such an uptight guy, taking everything seriously. He tried to befriend the new girl. It was funny how he was trying to act like a big brother when she first started, offering to show her around school but I guess she was too cold even for him so he stopped trying. He would still smile at her whenever they eyes met, and all he would get was a short nod. Pathetic!

Anyways, that morning, I was going to the main hall to check out the results of the exam. I wasn't remotely curious about how I did but I had every intention of teasing Kim Tan mercilessly, hopefully he would rank last, like everytime. However, when I got there, there were way more whispering than usual and people were pointing to the top of the ranking. Considering my tall stature, I was able to look at where they were pointing ;without difficulty and look at that, new girl was the top student. That was a surprise. Yoon Chan Young must be so pissed. I looked around looking for him to rub it in his face when I spotted the new girl. It didn't seem like she was fazed at all by the news. She didn't even crack a smile.

Yoon Chan Young, always the goody two shoes, approached her saying "Congratulations Go Min Ah. Perfect score in most subjects, that is impressive."

She nodded saying "Thank you! How did you do?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad?", screeched Bo Na,"You are second! You are never second!"

"It's okay Bo Na", he said soothing her,"Min Ah was better this time around."

"Well you should study even harder next time and get back to the top position.", she said

"Yeah, I will", Yoon Chan Young said scratching his head embarrassed.

I guess the scene must have entertained the new girl because her lips started to part as though to smile when her phone rang. She looked down at it and all trace of smile disappeared from her face. She nodded distractedly at Yoon Chan Young and stepped away before picking up the phone.

Shortly after the conversation ended and the girl kept looking blankly into space. She was so out of it that she didn't realize Kim Tan was waking her way, eyes on his phone, until he literally walked into her. If it weren't for his damning quick reflexes she would have fell down but he caught her and that was when she snapped out of her daze and extracted herself from his embrace muttering something that must have been an apology and walking off.

Now don't get me wrong, I hated Kim Tan but even I had to admit that he was a very handsome guy. Any girl would have blushed and been over the moon to be in such a proximity to him but the girl just walked away without a thought. That must have caught Kim Tan off guard as well because he kept staring after her. That was the first time Tan was looking at a girl with something other than disinterest. And I was curious as well. Just who was this girl? She managed to get Bo Na off her back, ranked first in class and was immune to Tan's charm? She definitely was a mystery. And I liked mysteries. I will find out everything about you, new girl!


	8. No Way Out

Being first in the class and getting perfect scores no longer excited me. When I was in elementary school, I thought that if I showed my parents how hard working I was, and got perfect scores they would be proud of me and our family would be happier. But my parents never cared about how well I did in school, too absorbed in their mutual resentment and bitterness. I, however, found shelter in schoolwork. I found something that I was good at, something that held my interest and made me get smarter and more knowledgeable about work. When my teachers saw that I found the courses too easy, they started introducing me to more advanced topics and books and I found my little corner of quiet and peace by drowning myself in my studies.

I really had no expectations when I joined Jeguk High, I didn't know whether the topics were complex and whether the students were smarter than my previous schoolmates. I just knew that I did well on my exams.

The day when the results were announced, I checked the board and my name was on the top. I knew that people around me where whispering and looking at me but that was nothing new so I ignored it and turned around to leave. Yoon Chan Young, the class representative, came to congratulate me. He was trying to talk to me since I joined school. He seemed like a really nice guy that would go out of his way to please others, but I wasn't really interested in stiking friendships with anybody. I guess I became too jaded, too used to loneliness and besides having friends meant talking about personal and intimate things that I didn't feel like talking about or admitting to anybody. Yoon Chan Young was definitely better off without my friendship.

Lee Bo Na came up to him berating him about losing the first spot to me. She avoided me like the plague since we came back from the trip, which was perfectly fine with me. But I guess her crush on the class representative won over and she came to us. And for a second I saw too teenagers with a mutaul crush who were too shy to admit it out loud. It was a cute scene and I felt myself smiling.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was my grandfather. He never called me before. Whenever he needed me he would have his secretary call me. I distractedly nodded to Yoon Chan Do and moved away before picking up.

"Hello", I said

"I see you did well at school",he said without greeting me,"which is expected after all the tutoring that you got"

I had nothing to say to that so I remained silent waiting for him to continue. I was sure he didn't call to congratulate me. I was proven right by his next statement.

"Now that I know that you are not an imbecile who will shame me by her lack of brains, I can present you to your future in-laws."

"Excuse me?", I asked disbelieving. I was sure that I didn't hear him right.

"Secretary Kim will pick you up from school after the last class to take you back home to get prepared, then he will drive you to my hotel where you will have dinner with Baek In Ju, your fiancé and his family."

"But ...", he wouldn't let me finish.

"Do I sound like I want your input? You will follow my orders and will present yourself at the hotel at 8 pm sharp. Any attempt at running or being improper during dinner will not be tolerated. Remember that you are still a minor, therefore I own you."

I stood rooted to the floor even after hearing the call disconnect. Fiancé? Where did this come from? why now? I was sure that this was a business deal that my grandfather made but this certainly complicated things. I was planning to leave my grandfather as soon as I was of age, but that wasn't until 3 more years. If the engagement goes through then that meant I might not be able to gain my freedom, maybe not ever. The thought made me feel claustrophobic, I felt like walls were closing in on me and my world tilted, I was falling. I closed my eyes against the sensation, and when I no longer felt like I was falling I opened them again to find myself held by someone. It looked like I was really falling and then was caught by this person. When I felt steady enough I disengaged myself while apologizing and person the guy for catching me. After a nod, I walked away to school garden.

Once I was sitting on my usual bench in the garden, I pulled my laptop and started looking for any information I could find on Baek In Ju. It wasn't very hard, he was all over the gossip magazines. A 22 rich heir who was spending his daddy's money on luxury cars and expensive girlfriends. Scandals after scandals, articles about him getting caught driving drunk and assaulting the officer who stopped him then being set free. Articles about him being caught with a super model in some hotel or other. And so on and so forth.

As I thought, his father was a super rich and powerful man, who owns a series of hotel chains all over Korea and several Asian countries. In addition to several other businesses. There was an article about a clothing store chain that peaked my interest. It was mentioned that both Baek Chin Do and my grandfather wanted to acquire it and referred to several instances when both businessmen were competing for this chain or other. I understood then that marrying their children was their way of burying the hatchet and making more profit together.

And if that meant sending me off to a rich airhead with no morals, that was a small price to pay for my grandfather.

I saw no way out of this. I had nowhere to go, no money to travel somewhere else, and even if I did, my grandfather had the resources to locate me everytime. I could only play along and hope for a way out of this.

True to his word, grandfather sent secretary Kim to pick me up once school was out and he drove me to the mansion where an army of maids were waiting for me to dress me up. I let them do with me as they pleased, standing still as a statue while they applied make up, tried dress after dress on me. All I could think of was the different ways this evening could go.

Once the maids were done with me, I turned around to leave the room and my glance fell on a mirror. The person who looked back at me held as much despair in her eyes as I held in my heart.


	9. Dinner and Conversations

I would like to thank everyone who sent me encouragement and kind words throughout the story. I am very much aware of my limited writing and narrating skills so I appreciate even more you following the story so far. This is one of the stories I keep coming back to update. I have been starting fictions and abandoning them. Somehow, I am trying to continue this one, although not updating it as frequently as I should. I feel like if I continue with the story, something in me will change for the better. Here is to hoping so :)

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. When I reached the hotel, grandfather's secretary was waiting for me and took me to the restaurant. Grandfather was already there in what looked to be the VIP booth. With him, there were two other men that I recognized at once, having seen their pictures that afternoon.

Baek Chin Do, while younger than my grandfather, exuded the same authority my grandfather did. He looked like a man used to getting what he wanted. When he saw me, he stared at me for along moment, it felt as though he was studying me, judging me, probably checking whether I was worthy of whatever he bargained with grandfather. I returned his stare head on. I wasn't there to impress anyone. I wasn't there of my own choice and I wasn't going to play nice. I looked at him for however long he stared at me, coldly and my gaze daring him to find anything to fault me for. He must have found this amusing because his lips twisted in a smile.

Baek In Ju, on the other hand, barely looked at me before he continued staring with a bored air at the table.

I nodded politely at both of them while grandfather introduced us then sat down to his left preparing myself to a long night.

During the course of the meal, the two older men spoke of business deals, acquaintances, economy, politics, and anything else that seemed of common interest to them. My supposed "fiancé" remained silent the whole time, not paying attention to the conversation and stealing glances at the waitress assigned our table whenever he thought that his father was occupied. I didn't care enough to be insulted so I turned my attention back to the conversation the two men were having and I listened to them while slowly eating my dinner.

Noticing my interest in the conversation, Baek Chin Do looked at me saying "My apologies, Go Min Ah-sshi, us old men, only think of work and forget how boring this might seem to you young people."

"Not at all, President Baek, what you were discussing about mergers and acquisitions was very interesting, so please don't stop on my behalf."

"I wasn't aware that you were interested in business", he said with a spark of interest

"As the granddaughter of one of the biggest companies in the company, how can I not?", I replied. Which was true. Since I came to the Park household, I did a lot of research about the family and the company trying to understand my situation. One thing led to another and I found myself reading about the Park family business and all the related activities figuring that I needed to know as much as I can to be able to find a way out from the trap that my grandfather closed on me.

"You have a smart granddaughter, Park Tae Woo", Prasident Baek said to my grandfather who replied "Yes, Min Ah is a true Park. She is even breezing through school. She came on top of her class." He sounded proud of me but I knew that he was only happy because that made me even more a worthwhile bargaining chip in his business deals.

"It looks like I made the right choice for a daughter in law then. You can even help straighten out this son of mine!"

It seems like the dinner game was over and the whole purpose of the meeting came to light. Baek Chin Do approved of me and I became the fiancé of Baek In Ju. I wondered what came next and as though reading my mind, grandfather said: "I think they should announce their engagement once Min Ah graduates at the end of the year. They can use the time until then getting to know each other better."

"Why not sooner?", asked President Baek somewhat displeased.

"President Baek", I said," This year is very important to me as it is my last year in high school and I need to focus on my studies. Once the engagement is announced, there will be a lot of media attention that will be very distracting. Also, people are aware of how recently I came to live with grandfather so they would wonder how I met In Ju-sshi and they would think this is a business deal, feeding more the gossip and maybe even causing some annoyance to you and Grandfather. However, if people where to see the two of us interacting and getting closer for the next few months, they wouldn't think twice when we get engaged."

That was the biggest piece of BS i ever said with a straight face but president Baek seemed to ponder over it for a while before nodding his head in approval. "That makes sense", he said, " you are truly a smart girl. I am hosting a party for the inauguration of a new bakery chain next month. Will you join us my dear?"

I looked at my grandfather gauging his expression, and as though he tried to hide it, this invitation seemed to please him. So I turned back to President Baek saying "Thank you very much for the invitation President Baek. I gratefully accept!"

"Great, now how about you call me Uncle?", huh, who knew that my father in law (hopefully not for long) would actually like me?


End file.
